


[Podfic] A Short Summary of Things That Are James Potter's Fault | written by xylodemon

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Marauder's Era, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: In which the mistletoe is hexed, Remus would rather not spend the night in a broom cupboard, and several things are James Potter's fault.





	[Podfic] A Short Summary of Things That Are James Potter's Fault | written by xylodemon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Short Summary of Things That Are James Potter's Fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630702) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



> Recorded for RevolutionaryJo for ITPE 2018. Thanks so much to xylodemon for having blanket permission to podfic!

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k5lkxrar5o4po6u/A_Short_Summary_of_Things_That_Are_James_Potter%2527s_Fault.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/14zzitayq68jc7w/A_Short_Summary_of_Things_That_Are_James_Potter%2527s_Fault.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 13MB | 10MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:13:15 

  
---|---


End file.
